


Наши небеса

by valkirija_free



Category: Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkirija_free/pseuds/valkirija_free
Summary: "Нет, мои дорогие, они наверняка не были дикарями. Видите ли, они считали, что небо может упасть им на головы, и они действительно искренне верили, принося жертвы и проливая кровь, что это единственный способ остановить его, чтобы этого не случилось"(с).





	Наши небеса

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2014 и посвящен человеку, который таки затащил меня на эту ЗФБ.)))

_Нет, мои дорогие, они наверняка не были дикарями. Видите ли, они считали, что небо может упасть им на головы, и они действительно искренне верили, принося жертвы и проливая кровь, что это единственный способ остановить его, чтобы этого не случилось.  
Возможно, они ошиблись.   
Или их трагедия была в том, что крови им просто не хватило._  
  
Эдвин и Энох беззаботно играют на ступенях древнего храма. Необычайное приключение, жаркое солнце Мексики, величественные пирамиды, плети дикого винограда в детских ладошках. «Папа, папа! Посмотри!» — маленькая яркая змейка мелькнула и скрылась под барельефом своего огромного каменного подобия.  
В доме мертвых когда-то звучали ритуальные песнопения и бой военных барабанов. В доме мертвых теперь звучат нежные детские голоса.   
«Папа, папа!» — близнецы протягивают уставшему от восхождения на вершину отцу осколок черного камня, перемазанного красной глиной, так похожей на жертвенную кровь. — «Папа, что это?»  
«Похоже на предмет культа. Из обсидиана? Где вы это нашли? Подождите здесь, не мешайте пока», — он вытирает пот со лба носовым платком и идет вглубь святилища. То, что упоминал в своих документах его двоюродный дед, то, что он ищет, должно быть там.   
Нежные детские лица, теплые чистые глаза. Его прекрасные дети беззаботно играют на ступенях древнего храма. И мертвые каменные боги плодородия с жадностью смотрят на них. Полуденное солнце нещадно палит, изнывая от неутоленной жажды.  
  
В грязи, в агонии, с легкими набитыми шрапнелью, под шквальным пулеметным огнем. Добровольцы, неопытные новобранцы. Первый Ньюфаундлендский полк.  
Нежные детские лица, теплые чистые глаза.   
В грязи, в агонии, в луже крови в немецком окопе.  
Безумие и ужас. Будущее. Двадцатый век.  
Легкие быстрые шаги по вековым каменным плитам, теплые маленькие ладошки.  
«Папа? Почему ты плачешь?»  
Шар раскололся в неопытных руках на две половины. Разум разбился. Разорвалась на части душа. Лишь умирающим и безумцам открывается грядущее.  
Ацтеки верили в предрешенную судьбу, в абсолютную волю своих богов. Мертвое божество – камень, жаждет крови. Живое божество – солнце, жаждет и дальше идти по небесам.  
Небесам этого порочного, кровавого мира.   
Весь мир — это машина. Машина для убоя.   
И ничего нельзя изменить.  
—  _Избавь их,_  — шепчет чужой голос. —  _Избавь… от страданий…_  
—  _Мы можем_ , — тихо поет он в такт корабельной качке, лаская измученный видениями лихорадочного бреда разум, —  _мы можем вместе изменить этот мир._  
Машина является во сне — подобно богу, в ночном видении.   
Сдвинутся шестерни, запустится огромный, совершенный механизм. И мир очистится, человечество переродится.   
Бог в шкуре ягуара поднимет зеркало и увидит, как небеса получат свою кровь.  
  
Когда часы на башне Биг-Бена пробьют зимнюю полночь, с последним ударом человеческий мир вступит в новое столетие.   
И небеса захлебнутся кровью. Сомма, Верден, Берлин, Монте-Касино, Иводзима — сотни названий, миллионы имен.  
Двадцатый век. Безумие и ужас.   
Весь мир — это Машина.   
Была, есть и будет вовек.  
 _Мы будем строить новый мир из руин старого… Мы будем сажать цветы в гниющей клетке грудной, и пусть они удержат наше небо от падения._  
И нам хватит крови. Наши небеса не падут никогда.


End file.
